Of Pictures and Toads
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Lacey Ravensdale is a very special girl, but doesn't know it yet. With a dark past, she goes to Hogwarts and meets our favorite people. First story of 7, telling of Lacey's magical journey. I DO NOT OWN HP, only Lacey and her family. R&R!
1. Introduction

_**Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. This first chapter is just an introduction; the next will be much longer. I hope everyone likes it!**_

****

I never really considered myself to be anything special. I just thought I was different. And I was.

The funny thing is, it all started at a time that I can just barely even remember, save for some pictures and letters. I was only a few months old. My parents have told me that my older sister was no ordinary witch. She was special. The entire wizarding world knew that she had a very special gift. They just weren't sure exactly what it was.

There were many theories, of course. Some said that she had the power to revive the dead (kiwi juice, in my opinion), while others said that it was an evil power, capable of destroying the universe. But I didn't believe any of it. I still don't. Because in my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I discovered what power she truly had.

It was the power to protect the one you love the most.

Hello. My name is Lacey Ravensdale, and this is my story.


	2. And So It Begins

_**Okay, here's the first real chapter. Enjoy!**_

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

I'm not sure if I believe in love at first sight. But my parents certainly do. They always say that they fell in love the moment they met each other at Hogwarts. It's actually quite funny. My mother, Abigail Leatherby, met my father, Bernard Ravensdale, when he was being bullied by a few third-years; he often got teased because he was a Muggle-born. She grabbed them by their ears and literally pulled them off of Dad. That was definitely the best first-meeting story I've ever heard in my life.

They got married a few years after graduating, and a few years after that, my sister Arabella was born. At least, that's what I thought.

I've seen in pictures just what a beautiful girl she was. As an infant, she had glistening hazel eyes, a soft tuft of raven black hair, and she seemed to be always smiling. As she grew up, she became even more beautiful. Her straight hair went down to her back, and her face was always warm, never a hint of unhappiness.

In her first year at Hogwarts, the professors discovered that she had a gift. They weren't sure what it was, though. The thing was, it was very uncommon for a quarter-blood to have such power. She was a quarter-blood, as am I (because Mother was a half-blood, while Father had no magic blood at all). Still, she excelled at school. By her seventh year, everyone in our world had heard of her skill.

Even the dark side of our world.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had wizards and witches everywhere terrified for their lives at the time. Unfortunately, he had heard of Arabella's powers and decided that he would make her join him. And if she refused, she would die.

I had been about four months old at the time. My parents had gone to a friend's housewarming party one evening, leaving Arabella to watch me. According to the evidence, she had seen the Dark Mark in the sky while washing the dishes. She had then come to me, and put a very powerful spell over my crib. Then, Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke into the house, and he demanded that she join him. She refused. Even when he started hurting her, she still remained defiant. Then, my life was forever changed. The only thing I remember of that night, of that time in my life, was seeing the Dark Lord murder my sister in cold blood. After the deed was done, he and his followers disappeared.

About an hour later, my parents returned home and saw my sister on the floor. When they called my name, the shield around me faded away. It had prevented Voldemort and the Death Eaters from seeing or hearing me. My parents have always assured me that I couldn't have done anything, but I still feel guilty for her death every day. And that the only memory I have of Arabella was watching her suffer and die at the hands of that monster, that's worse than death itself. But not too long after Arabella's death, my parents heard that Voldemort had died trying to kill an infant by the name of Harry Potter. Harry had survived, but his parents were murdered. Even when my parents told me this for the first time, I still didn't feel right. My sister hadn't been returned to me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Until I was eleven, I was educated in a Muggle school. To protect our world, my parents told their Muggle friends that Arabella had been murdered by a burglar, and that I had survived because I was asleep. I was always quiet, so my classmates made fun of me and called me names. I didn't have any friends in their world. And to be honest, I didn't really want any. My parents had told me all about the wizarding world, and I couldn't wait to go to the school that I had heard such wonderful things about.

Finally, I got my acceptance letter. Words couldn't express how happy I was. Immediately, my father took me to Diagon Alley to get supplies. I was amazed at how magical it was there. I got so many interesting textbooks, a good-sized cauldron, and so many other knick-knacks. I saw a couple of other kids my age, but I didn't talk to any of them. It's just that I wasn't exactly famous for making good first impressions. And I was used to being gawked at all the time. About a week before I had to leave, my parents got me a wonderful gift.

"A _puppy?_ Oh, you shouldn't have!" My new pug puppy started squirming in my arms and licking my face. I laughed with joy. Mum laughed.

"You deserve it, dear. And she's a very special puppy. Watch this." Mum reached out and patted the puppy five times on the head. "Little darling, sit." Then, in the blink of an eye, the puppy turned into a small black cat. I was amazed.

"How-"

"See, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts," said Dad. "Only owls, toads, and cats can be brought by the students. So, whenever you're alone, she can be a dog. But around others, she's a cat!" I smiled.

"Clever! But how do you turn her back?" Dad patted the cat five times.

"Little darling, come." In an instant, the cat became a puppy again. I looked into her eyes. There was such love in those little chocolate pools. I don't know why, but it reminded me of Arabella.

"I think I'll call her...Belle." Instantly understanding the meaning, my parents smiled. Belle seemed to like her name, because she started licking me all over again.

The night before the big day, I lay in my bed, Belle nestled in my arms. My suitcase was lying next to my bedroom door. I hadn't packed anything huge, just some spare clothes and my toilet things. But one very important thing that I had packed was a small picture of my family. My **whole** family. In the picture, Dad was standing next to my mum, and next to her was Arabella; she was holding me in her arms. It's actually the last picture taken of her before she died, and it's the only existing picture of all four of us.

Even though it was deadly quiet, and my bed sheets were nice and warm, I just couldn't sleep. All the possibilities of my career in Hogwarts were flashing in my mind. _Will I be good at my magic? What if I don't make any friends? And my teachers-what will __**they**__ be like?_ Finally, I was able to go to sleep. _Tomorrow is the beginning of something new..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum, you're squishing me!" Laughing, my mother finally let go of me. We were at the train station for the Hogwarts express. There were other parents all around us, bidding their children good-bye. My luggage was safely aboard, Belle was disguised and safely in my arms, and I was wearing my new black robe for school. It was a bit hot, but I thought that I might just as well get used to it.

"Will you write us every week?" I smiled.

"Yes, Mum." I gave her another hug, and my father stepped forward.

"Be very careful, Lacey. Don't ever fool around with magic; just do what your professors tell you to do." I nodded. He stepped forward and embraced me.

"All aboard! All aboard, please!" I looked at my parents as they beamed at me. Then, I climbed onto the train. As it started moving forward, I ran to a window and saw my parents. I waved at them, and they waved back. I stayed there until I couldn't see them anymore. Taking a deep breath, I went to find an empty compartment. After a few minutes, I found one. I stepped inside and sat onto the bench. Belle jumped out of my arms and sat next to me. I stroked her back lovingly. Sitting back, I stared out the window. Empty fields and crowds of trees flew by as if I was watching a film. It was quite lovely.

Suddenly, an older woman with a cart stopped next to my door.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" I got up and looked at the contents of her cart. I couldn't identify any of them, but I saw something that looked like a lollipop.

"One of those, please." I gave her a few coins, and she handed me the lollipop. I sat back down. After tasting the pop, I found that it was quite good. Suddenly, I heard a weird sound. _Is that a...frog?_ I looked out my compartment door, and I saw a large brown toad hopping down the hall. _Huh. Weird._ A few moments later, I heard a knock. I looked up to see a girl. She seemed to be about my age, and she had brown curly hair that went down to her back.

"Sorry to bother you. Oh, I don't believe we've met. What's your name?"

"Um, Lacey. Lacey Ravensdale." She seemed shocked.

"You're not related to Arabella Ravensdale, are you?" I nodded.

"Yes, she was my sister." The girl nodded, and reached her hand out to me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lacey."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you at the beginning. Have you seen a toad anywhere?"

"Yes, actually. It went that way." I pointed in the direction the toad had gone. Hermione walked down that way.

"I've got him!" She came back, holding the toad in her hands. She smiled. "Thanks, Lacey. I'll see you later." With that, she walked away. I smiled and sat back down. _Well, she seems nice._

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Reviews, please!**_


	3. A New Friend

_**Hello again. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**DISCLAIMER- **_**I don't own Harry Potter**_**. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. I just own Lacey and her family. Okey-dokey!**

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

After a very relaxing but lonely ride, I felt the train stop. I picked up Belle and held her firmly as we left the compartment. Soon, I was drawn out of the train by the wave of excited first-years. When I finally got off the train, I saw a huge man holding a lantern. _Blimey, that's the biggest man I've ever seen!_ He shouted to get our attention.

"First years! This way, please!" We all started following him. He led us to these small boats, tied to the dock of this large black lake. "Now, no more than five to a boat!" Everyone started scrambling towards the boats. I was able to find a seat in a boat with four boys. Being the only girl, I felt a bit uncomfortable, so I sat in the back. Then, I heard a panicked voice in the boat next to ours. I looked, and saw a boy looking around frantically.

"Trevor? Trevor, where are you?" He went to get out, but another boy pulled him back into the boat.

"Will you sit down? Someone will find him." Reluctantly, the boy sat back down. Suddenly, the boats magically started to move.

They slid smoothly across the water. After going through a thick cloud of fog, the castle came into view. It was a fantastic sight. I'd never seen a castle before, but for my first time seeing one, it was pretty good. After what seemed like hours, the boats docked. Everyone mixed with each other as we climbed out of the boats. Then, after what seemed like hours, we entered the castle. The inside looked rather old, but it was very clean. We went up the stairs until we reached a large doorway. An older woman wearing dark green robes and a witch's hat stood in front of it. Her name was Professor McGonagall. She smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." As she started speaking about the houses and the rules, I took a moment to glance around me. There was a boy to my left with red hair, and to his left, a dark-haired boy with glasses looked at the professor. Suddenly, the panicky boy from the boat lunged forward.

"Trevor!" He reached down and picked up the same toad I saw earlier. Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely. He stood back and turned back around. "Sorry." After a moment, the professor continued.

"The sorting will begin momentarily." With that, she turned around and went through the doors. As soon as she was gone, I heard an arrogant voice.

"It's true then. What they were saying on the train." I turned in the direction of the speaker. It was a first-year boy. He had white-blond hair, and he looked very full of himself. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I was shocked. _Harry Potter? __**Here?**_ Everyone gasped and mumbled. The blond boy spoke again, gesturing to the two burly boys next to him. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He stepped toward the boy with the glasses. _Is __**that**__ Harry?_ "And I'm Malfoy." He stopped in front of Harry. "**Draco** Malfoy." The redhead next to me snickered to himself. Having heard it, Malfoy looked toward him and glared. Walking towards us, he spoke again. "Think my name's _funny,_ do you? No need to ask **yours**." He looked at the redhead as if he were an insect. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a _Weasley_."

Just the way he said "Weasley" made me scowl. He reminded me of a boy at my Muggle school that bullied me all the time. He glanced at me. I looked down quickly, but I was seconds too late.

"What're **you** looking at?" I glanced up to see that he was staring right at me. When I didn't answer, he took a step toward me. "That's right, I'm talking to _you_." Still, I didn't answer. Harry and the Weasley boy turned to stare at me as Malfoy continued. "I know who you are. You're a _Ravensdale,_ aren't you?" I felt a sting from the way he said my name.

"What if I am?"

"Ah, it talks." A few of his friends snickered. "You must be a _quarter_-blood, like that _**sister**_ of yours." It took every ounce of my self control to not attack him. But I did glare at him hatefully. Content that he had gotten to me, he stepped away and stopped in front of Harry again. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than ours, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the _wrong sort_." He eyed me and the Weasley boy, and then offered his hand to Harry. "_I_ can help you there." After glancing at Malfoy's hand, Harry spoke.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Before Malfoy could reply, Professor McGonagall tapped his shoulder with her scroll. After glaring at Harry one more time, he backed away.

"We're ready for you now," the professor said. "Follow me." With that, she turned around as the doors opened. We walked in to see four long tables in the middle of the room. When I looked up, I was amazed to see that the ceiling seemed to end and that we were looking up at the sky. However, I overheard Hermione tell someone that it was bewitched to look like the sky. I still thought it was wicked, though. Soon, we got to the front of the room, where right across from us, there was a much older man with a white beard.

"Before we begin," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." As Dumbledore started talking, I was in awe. I had heard so many amazing things about him, mainly from my parents. He had been their headmaster, as well as Arabella's. They said that he had constantly praised them for their accomplishments. And that he was amazed by Arabella's abilities. Then, I noticed that he was finished. "When I call your name," said McGonagall, "you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She held up an old hat, and then read from her scroll. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool. After the professor put the hat on her head, it seemed to be talking quietly.

"Okay...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered as Hermione hopped off the stool. Malfoy went next, and was put into Slytherin. Afterwards, a girl names Susan Bones was placed in Hufflepuff, and Ron was placed in Gryffindor. Then, Harry was called. His sorting took a bit longer than the others, but after a few minutes, he was put into Gryffindor. Everyone cheered loudly, as did I. Then, the professor spoke again.

"Neville Longbottom." The boy with the toad stepped forward nervously. _Oh, so that's his name,_ I thought to myself. When the hat started speaking, Neville jumped so high that I thought he would fall off the stool. But still, after a moment or two, the hat placed him into Gryffindor. One by one, the rest of the students were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now, I was standing alone. "Lacey Ravensdale," Professor McGonagall said. I gulped and stepped forward. As I sat down, all eyes were on me as the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, very curious," the hat spoke to me. My eyes widened as it continued. "You've got special gifts, girl. There's something inside you that will break free when the time is right, but the question is: when the time comes when you **are** indeed ready to show your full potential, which house would _help_ you the most? Where would you make the greatest _impact_ on those around you?" My heart pounded. I looked around the room at all the eyes staring at me; I didn't know what to think. "Well, **I** think that you should be in..." I held my breath. "GRYFFINDOR!"

As everyone cheered, I silently let my breath out. I got down from the stool and walked hesitantly to the Gryffindor table, looking for an empty seat. I found one at the end of the table. After a few moments of chattering, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with a spoon.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Let the feast begin." Suddenly, huge platters of several foods appeared before us. There was roast beef, steaming hot potatoes, and so many other delectable things. I filled my plate with a bit of chicken and a spoonful of mixed vegetables. I ate silently. Sure, I was a bit lonely, but I was used to people avoiding me. _So far,_ I thought, _I love it here._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, I absolutely couldn't sleep. I sat silently in my bed, and when I was sure that all the other girls were asleep, I transformed Belle into her dog form. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. _I can't believe I'm actually here, _I thought. _This is perfect. No wonder my parents loved it here so much. _

When I thought of Mum and Dad, I reached onto my nightstand and grabbed the picture I had packed. In it, my parents were smiling gleefully, as if they weren't even posing for the photo. Arabella was holding onto me, making my arm wave playfully with her hand as she laughed with me. _Arabella, are you here with me right now? Can you see me at all? I wish I could see you._

Then, suddenly, I felt very tired.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was my first day of classes. Most of them I really liked. Transfiguration was very interesting; Professor McGonagall told me that I have a very good wrist to handle my wand. I was thrilled when she mentioned that my sister also had that talent. Actually, most of my new professors mentioned how brilliant my sister was. It's funny, if you think about it. If one had an older sibling that everyone spoke so highly of, you would think that one would be jealous. But I wasn't, not at all. Even though I barely remember her, I adore my sister. I know that she was a _magnificent_ person that deserved every ounce of praise that she got.

But one professor scared me a bit-Professor Snape. He's my potions teacher. It was as if he hated everyone in the room, but he targeted Harry, stating that "fame wasn't everything." I don't quite see what he means, though. True, a lot of famous people flaunt around like they rule the world, but Harry never did that. In fact, it seemed as if he actually **didn't** want people to recognize him.

Anyhow, for the first week of school, things were going quite smoothly. Only, I hadn't made any friends yet. I mean, sometimes I had to work with a few students in some of my classes, but nothing ever stuck. But then, I finally made a friend. This friend turned out to be the best friend I had ever known.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was walking down an empty hallway during a free period one afternoon. I always used to wander off by myself to be alone with my thoughts. They seemed to be my only companions. There wasn't a soul in sight. That is, until I turned a corner and ran into someone I didn't wish to see.

"Well, if it isn't the quiet quarterling." Malfoy sneered at me, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. I looked down and tried to go around them, but Crabbe reached out with a pudgy hand and pushed me roughly. I fell backwards onto the floor, dropping my sketch pad. "You know, when a superior addresses you, it's polite to answer them," Malfoy said arrogantly. I glared at him and reached for my sketchbook. But Goyle saw what I was doing and snatched it. As he handed it to Malfoy, I sprang to my feet and grabbed for it.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Malfoy easily dodged my hands and started flipping through the pad.

"Well, aren't you the most lonely little thing," he snickered, seeing several pictures that I had drawn in the past to reflect my sadness. Then, he found one that I had drawn of Arabella. "Heh. It's no wonder you admire her so much." He glanced at me and sneered. "You're both exactly alike. Weak, worthless, _**tainted**_." I had never been so angry. At that moment, I would have hunted down my school bully and proposed to him.

"_You take that back_." He smiled at my words.

"Or **what?**" I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought." He handed my sketches to Goyle, and I stepped forward.

"Give that back to me." Malfoy turned to Goyle.

"You heard it, Goyle," he chuckled. I hated how he called me "it." Then, Goyle ripped my sketch pad completely in half and dropped it at my feet. "There. Later." The three of them walked off laughing as I knelt down onto the floor in front of my ripped pad. I opened it to find every single sketch ripped down the middle. With every page, more tears filled my eyes.

When I found Arabella's picture, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started sobbing, and leaned against the cold stone wall. Wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face, I thought of my parents. _Oh, Mum, Dad. I miss you so much!_ That was the one and only time that I didn't want to be at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps that stopped a couple feet away from me. I figured it was Malfoy come to tease me for crying, so I didn't bother looking up. But then, a soft young male voice spoke very quietly.

"Umm...are you okay?"

"Go away," I snapped, still not looking up. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. But the person didn't leave. Instead, I felt him sit down against the wall so that he was almost right next to me. After a few moments, I slowly lifted my head and turned to see who it was. It was Neville. He was looking at me in an almost frightened way. When I saw his face, I regretted being sharp to him. "What do you want?" He looked away slowly.

"He's mean, isn't he?" I waited a moment before answering.

"Yes." After a few seconds, Neville turned back to me. "More like vile, in my opinion." He nodded.

"He's like that with a lot of people," he said tentatively. Then, he eyed my ruined drawings and picked them up. "Are these yours?"

"Yes."

"They're good," he said. I couldn't restrain a small smile. He held up both halves of Arabella's picture. "This one's pretty."

"Thank you."

"Who is she?" I hesitated before answering.

"My sister, Arabella." He looked at me sadly.

"Oh, that's right. My gran told me about her." I was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright." I turned to look at him. He had innocent green eyes, dark hair, and he was a bit plump. What I liked most was that his eyes had such kindness in them. I smiled slightly. "I'm Lacey Ravensdale, by the way." He smiled back.

"Neville Longbottom." We sat there for a few moments before he got to his feet. "What's your next class?" I thought a moment.

"I think it's Charms class." His face lit up.

"Oh, that's my next class!" I smiled. Then, Neville knelt down and helped me pick up my sketches. As I struggled to get up, my foot slipped and I fell back down. "Here, let me." He took my arm and gently pulled me to my feet. After he let me go, I heard the large clock chime. My eyes widened.

"Ooh, we'd better hurry." Neville nodded in agreement. As we started walking down the hall, all of my negative thoughts about Hogwarts went away.

**0oooooooooooo0**

_**So what'd you think? Reviews, please! =D **_


	4. Smiles, Laughs, and Victories

_**Hope you like it!**_

**0oooooooooooo0**

For the next few days, things had gone quite well. I had gotten to know my new friend on many occasions. I had also talked quite a bit to Hermione. One day during breakfast, she brought Harry and Ron over to the table.

"Hello, Lacey. I want you to meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." I smiled, as did both boys.

"Nice to meet you both," I said.

"You too," said Harry.

"So," Ron began, "aren't you the sister of that famous witch?"

"Yes." Ron smiled.

"Wicked!" They both seemed rather nice. My first impression of Harry was indeed correct; he did want to stay out of the spotlight. He still does.

Anyways, Neville was very interested in my life. He asked me about my family, my interests, practically everything. I asked him likewise; he said that his parents gave him to his grandmother to raise, since they were always away. As I talked to him, it occurred to me how lonely he must have been. He was always so excited to talk to me; it was as if he'd never had a friend before. Like me, he also had trouble fitting in.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch approached us outside on a clear warm day.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch," we all replied. She muttered to a few students as she passed them, stopping at the head of the two rows of students and brooms.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what're you waiting for? Everyone step to the left side of your brooms." We did so. "Now raise your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'" Immediately, a chorus of 'ups' filled the yard as the students attempted to make their brooms obey.

"Up," I said, but my broom just rolled a bit. I said it a second time, and it flew up into my hand. _Wow, this is amazing!_ I looked around to see that several others, like Hermione and Ron, were still having trouble. But after several minutes, everyone had their brooms. Hooch gave us our instructions on what to do, and then told us to mount the brooms.

"On my whistle. Three, two..." She blew her whistle. Before anyone had a chance to kick off, however, I looked beside me and saw that Neville was rising off the ground on his broom. He tried to touch back down, but the broom drifted higher. "Mr. Longbottom," said Madam Hooch, reaching for Neville's broom as it went up beyond her reach. "Mr. Longbottom. _Mr. Longbottom!_" Fear filled me as my friend started to take off uncontrollably.

"Down, down!" he screamed helplessly. We could only watch as Neville's broom started spinning all around; at one point, he dove at us so quickly that Madam Hooch had to literally dive out of the way. Finally, Neville's robe caught on a spike in the wall, pulling him off the broom and leaving him dangling several yards above the ground as we gathered beneath him. He shouted for help, and it was at that moment that I saw the robe start to rip.

"Oh, he's-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he started falling again, got his robe caught in a spiked candle holder, and as the robe slipped off, he crashed to the ground. I was about to go forward when I heard Madam Hooch speak.

"Everyone out of the way!" She ran forward and gently helped Neville to his feet. He was writhing in pain. "Ooh, oh dear, it's a broken wrist," Hooch said as Neville moaned. She started leading Neville inside as she spoke. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." After they were gone, I saw that Malfoy was holding a Rememberall that Neville had received from his grandma.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." The other Slytherins snickered at Malfoy's joke. I was about to step forward, but Harry beat me to it.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Malfoy turned to Harry.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." With that, he hopped on his broomstick and took flight. "How 'bout on the roof?" He flew several feet above the rest of us. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" That did it. Harry started climbing on his broomstick. Even when Hermione tried to talk him out of it, I was secretly glad; Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson. In what seemed like an instant, Harry was in the air in front of Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Malfoy carelessly played with the little sphere in his hand.

"Is that so?" I was surprised to see Harry charge at Malfoy, even though he missed. "Have it your way, then," Malfoy sneered. And with that, he threw the Rememberall at the castle as far as he could. Harry shot after it, and was soon out of sight. Malfoy touched back down and laughed. "Well, there's Harry Potter for you." His friends laughed, and when he saw my glare, Malfoy looked at me and arrogantly twitched his eyebrows at me. I was about to comment, but then, I saw Harry in the distance. He was clutching the Rememberall. I couldn't control myself.

"There he is! He's got it!" As he approached us, we erupted into cheers. Everyone congratulated him. "Harry," I said, "that was incredible." He smiled at me and expressed his thanks.

"Harry Potter!" We turned to se Professor McGonagall looking at Harry. "Follow me." Nervously, Harry stepped forward and followed her. When they were gone, Malfoy decided to open his mouth again.

"Next thing he'll do is start selling his autograph, twenty Galleons each." By now, I was fed up. I looked right at him as I spoke.

"At least he doesn't have a name like 'Draco Malfoy.'" Everyone but the Slytherins erupted with laughter. Ron came up to me and patted me on the back.

"Good one, Lace." I smiled. I didn't see Malfoy glaring at me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, I went to the hospital wing to visit Neville. I decided to bring Belle to meet him. When I walked in, I saw his sitting up in a bed, looking rather happy.

"Hey, Lacey," he said, smiling. I smiled back and pulled up a chair to sit beside his bed.

"How's your arm?" He shrugged.

"Hurts a bit, but I'll live." Then, he took his Rememberall out of his pocket. "At least I've got this back." I nodded. Then, he noticed Belle. "Oh, is that your cat?"

"Yes," I said, gently plopping the cat onto the bed. Neville hesitantly reached out with his left hand and patted her head.

"Children," Madam Pomfrey said, "I need to talk to one of the professors, but I'll be back in about ten minutes." We nodded, and she was gone.

"She's cute," Neville said, "but I've always preferred dogs." Then, I had an idea.

"You know," I said softly, leaning in, "so do I." I looked around to make sure that Madam Pomfrey hadn't come back, and then turned back to Neville. "I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Interested, Neville nodded.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." After a moment, I took Belle into my lap and patted her head five times.

"Little darling, come." In an instant, she was a puppy. Neville smiled widely, both bewildered and joyful.

"Oh, wow! How'd you-" He was speechless, but took Belle into his arms as she licked his face.

"She's really a dog, but she has a spell that turns her into a cat around other people. Watch." I patted her five times. "Little darling, sit." There was the cat again. We both laughed as Madam Pomfrey walked back in.

"Alright, Miss Ravensdale," she said, smiling. "Mr. Longbottom needs his rest."

"Okay," I said, still smiling. Neville handed Belle back to me. "Get well, Neville."

"Thanks," he said, smiling. I turned and left the hospital wing.

As I started back to the Gryffindor common room, I started skipping. There was nobody around, and even if there was, I always skip when I'm happy. But instantly after turning another corner, the good feeling seemed to Dissaparate.

"You think you're so witty, don't you?" Malfoy stepped menacingly toward me, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.

"I really can't remember the last time I turned a corner and you weren't there," I said. He gave me a cold stare and crossed his arms.

"You need a lesson in manners." I was too focused on the way he was glaring at me to notice Crabbe reaching toward me. Before I could stop him, he grabbed Belle by the scruff of her neck and pulled her from my arms.

"Hey, no! Give her back!" Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at Belle.

"Maybe shaving all of your furball's hair off will teach you some manners." Crabbe and Goyle snickered as I watched helplessly. However, before Malfoy could utter so much as a syllable, something happened. In an instant, Belle transformed into an enormous lion. She seemed to be over ten feet tall. When she let out a loud roar, I would have given a fortune to see the looks on the three boys' faces again. They screamed in horror and scrambled down the hallway and around the corner. I looked up at the lion, and she instantly turned back into her small cat form. I burst out laughing as Belle jumped up into my arms.

"How did you do that?" I knew she couldn't answer me, but she had shocked me. The thing I loved the most about Belle, aside from her being so loyal and wonderful, was that she would never cease to amaze me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks later, it was Halloween. Everyone was looking forward to the feast that evening. It seemed that Ron was the most excited; I remember how much he liked to eat. But before we could enjoy dinner, we had to get through our classes. I remember my Charms class that day. Professor Flitwick stood on his desk to speak to us, due to being quite short in stature. He told us of the Levitation charm that can make things fly. We practiced the "swish and flick" technique before he gave us the incantation- _Wingardium Leviosa._ Everyone, including myself, tried it on our feathers several times, but nobody seemed to get it.

"Oh, come on," Neville said next to me, clearly frustrated. He tried again, but the feather wouldn't budge. Then, I glanced over and saw that Hermione had succeeded. Her feather was floating upwards from her desk as she held her wand proudly. However, I saw that Ron looked rather glum at her success.

"Oh, well done!" The professor was very pleased. "See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Seamus Finnegan had tried to use the spell, but it had caused the feather to blow up, covering his face with soot.

As Neville and I were walking to our next class, I overheard Ron talking to Harry, Dean Thomas, and Seamus in an obnoxious mocking manner.

"'It's _Levi-__**o**__-sa,_ not _Levio-__**sa**_.' She's a nightmare! Honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends." _Is he talking about Hermione?_ Then, I noticed Hermione, clutching her books and sniffling, push past Ron. I heard Harry acknowledging that she probably overheard Ron's nasty comment. As I saw Hermione storm ahead of us, I couldn't help but feel sad. Sure, she was a bit of a know-it-all, but there seemed to be something else behind it.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, everyone was enjoying the feast. I was indulging myself in a candy apple, while Neville had some pumpkin pie. Next to him, Harry inquired as to where Hermione was located.

"Parvati said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom," Neville said to Harry. "She said she'd been in there all afternoon, crying." As Harry glanced at Ron, Neville glanced at me, a sad look on his face. I mirrored his look. _Poor Hermione._

Then, without warning, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Professor Quirrell, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, ran in.

"_**TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON!**_" He was panting uncontrollably. _**"Troll in the dungeon!**_" We all froze in terror as we stared at the frightened professor. "Thought you ought to know." And with that, he collapsed to the ground, having fainted. A great rumble of thunder was heard, and immediately following it, all the students screamed. I got up from my chair instantly, as did Neville and Seamus. Everyone tossed their food away, got up, and scrambled for the door.

"_**SILENCE!**_" We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned to the speaker. "Everyone will please not panic," said Professor Dumbledore calmly. "Prefects will lead the students back to their houses. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." After that, everyone got into their lines and left the great hall. Percy Weasley, a prefect, led us to our common room. Some ran up to the dormitories, while others stayed in the common room. I stayed, as did Neville.

"I think it'll be okay," he said to me, seeing the worried look on my face. "The teachers will probably know what to do."

"Yes, you're right. But..." It was at that moment when I realized who was missing from the room.

By the time Ron, Harry, and Hermione did return, everyone else had gone to bed. I had stayed up. I was sitting in the common room on a sofa, Belle in my lap, when the three of them walked through the door.

"You guys, what happened?" They were covered in dust.

"Oh, um," Ron said, "just a little mishap with a troll." With that, all three of them smiled at me and went upstairs to their respective dormitories, leaving me baffled. I have always admired the three of them, as well as the friendship they shared (and still do share). Actually, I had sort of envied it. I had never experienced a friendship like theirs. That is, until...but, that's a story for another day.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The very next day, it was the first Quidditch game of the season. I had never seen a game before, and I was looking forward to it. But Harry seemed incredibly worried about something.

"Boy," Dean said, "I wonder if our team can beat Slytherin." I frowned.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?"

"You haven't heard, Lace?" Seamus had spoken up. "The Slytherin team is brutal." Next to me, Neville went wide-eyed.

"Seamus, you don't want to freak out Harry."

"Oh, right. Sorry, mate." I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

A few hours later, we were outside in the Quidditch pitch. All four houses were in different stands all around the enormous field. I clutched my small red-gold Gryffindor flag as we all waited anxiously for the game to begin. Finally, our Gryffindor players entered the field and flew into the air. We all cheered loudly.

"_**Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!**_" The Slytherin players flew out, and I felt a sting of dread. They looked so formidable with their faces scrunched into glares. Then, we heard the voice of Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor, over the loudspeaker.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts's first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors, including myself, went wild.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Gryffindor!"

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game." We saw Madam Hooch, clad in a Quidditch-like robe and eye goggles, step into the middle of the field to the large box containing the balls.

"Now, I want a nice clean game," Madam Hooch said. "From all of you." She opened the box opened, releasing the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker that catches the Snitch ends the game." With that, Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle and tossed it into the air. "The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

The next few moments were a blur. Angelina Johnson, one of our players, had hold of the Quaffle and took it across the field like a bolt of lightening. After quite a bit of dodging, she threw it through the hoop. We cheered again. "Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" I'll always remember the thrilling feeling I felt when we won our first goal.

"Well done," Hagrid shouted, mixed in with the Gryffindor students. Then, I saw that the Slytherins had possession of the Quaffle. Captain Flint weaved through our players and tried to throw the ball through the hoop, but out Keeper, Oliver Wood, blocked it easily. Then, another Gryffindor player got the Quaffle and scored another point, earning ten more points, as well as more cheers.

However, when Wood blocked another Slytherin from scoring, Flint grabbed the bat from a Beater and hit a Bludger at Wood, knocking him to the ground below. I gasped.

"What? They shouldn't be allowed to do that." I continued to observe the game nervously. With Wood out of the way, the Slytherins were able to score two goals, leaving our teams tied. Then, we saw that Harry has caught sight of the Snitch and was starting to pursue it. But after a few moments, something strange happened. It was as if a giant hand had seized Harry's broom. He started jerking violently back and forth in the air. Hagrid looked at the scene through his binoculars

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" I heard Hermione and Ron muttering, and then Hermione ran off. I was incredibly worried for Harry, as were the rest of the Gryffindors. I heard Ron shout next to me.

"Come on, Hermione!" I wondered what they had said to each other. But then, I saw that Harry's broom had stopped whirling, and he was able to get back on and resume his chase of the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker was in pursuit of it, but in an instant, he and Harry were shoulder to shoulder. When they got closer to the ground, the Slytherin pulled up. Harry, however, straightened his broom so he was just inches off the ground. He reached out, and took another step forward...

His broom flipped forward, sending him flying off, landing on the ground. We let out a gasp. Immediately, Harry was on his feet. However, he put his hands on his stomach, looking like he was about to retch.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaimed. Then, Harry spat something out of his mouth. Even before Lee's voice was heard again, I knew what it was.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" In the air, Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!" We had won. Everyone in the Gryffindor stand went loopy with cheers. I jumped up and down and screamed at the top of my lungs, as did, Neville, Ron, and Seamus (and countless others). I looked down at Harry, who was standing, holding the Snitch proudly in his hand as we cheered.

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

_**Reviews, please! =D**_


	5. A Question of Trust

_**Hope you like it!**_

**0ooooooooooooooo0**

Before everyone knew it, the time came to go home for the Christmas holidays. Most people were going home, but a few, like Harry and Ron, were staying for the vacation. I was going home. However, before going to the train station, I stopped at a table in the Great Hall, where Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

"You two are staying here, then?"

"I sure am," Harry said. "I'd rather stay here than go back to a family that hates me." I nodded sympathetically.

"My parents are going to visit my brother in Romania," Ron said. "Are you going home, Lace?"

"Yes. Writing to my parents every week just doesn't seem to be enough for them." They chuckled, as did I. "Well, I'd better be off. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you."

"Have a nice break, Lace." I smiled and left the hall, passing Hermione with a smile on my way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neville sat with me in my compartment on the train. We talked for the entire ride while sharing a box of Every Flavor Beans. Belle was sitting on my lap, in her disguise. Trevor was croaking next to Neville.

"Ooh, I've got a mint one!"

"Really?" Neville took a bean and put it into his mouth. An instant later, his face contorted into a grimace.

"What is it?"

"Burnt toast." I couldn't suppress a giggle. Neither could he.

Soon, the train came to a stop at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Neville and I hopped out. I looked around, and it didn't take me long to find my parents.

"Mum! Dad!" I ran forward and practically leapt into my father's outstretched arms. My mother embraced me and kissed my cheek.

"Lacey dear, we've miss you so much."

"I've missed you too," I said. Then, I remembered Neville, who was standing a few feet away. I beckoned him over. "Mum, Dad, this is my friend Neville Longbottom." Both of my parents smiled.

"Neville, Lacey's told us so much about you in her letters," Mum said, extending her hand to Neville. He shook it. "I'm Abigail."

"And I'm Bernard," Dad said. Neville smiled at both of them.

"It's great to meet you both," he said. "I wonder where my-"

"_**Neville! Where are you?**_" Neville jumped. I looked over and saw an elderly woman walking towards us. "There you are, boy."

"Oh, Gran," Neville said, a hint of fear in his voice. When the woman reached us, she glanced at my parents.

"Why, Abigail and Bernard! Long time no see." My mum's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Augusta!" I turned to Mum.

"You two have met?" Augusta turned to me.

"Ah, and you must be Lacey. Neville's told me quite a bit about you." I smiled.

"Yes, Lacey," my dad said. "They've met before. It was when your mother and Arabella had meetings with the Aurors back in the day."

"Ah, and what a gifted young witch your sister was, young lady," said the woman, a hint of sympathy in her face. "Well, Neville, we'd better be off. It was nice seeing you again, Abby. And a pleasure meeting you, Miss." With that, she took Neville's arm and started leading him away.

"Bye, Lacey," he said with a smile.

"Bye, Neville." After a few minutes, my parents and I went home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, we were at the dinner table talking about my studies.

"Goodness, dear! It sounds like you're doing very well."

"Oh, yes. All of my teachers are wonderful. Well, except for..."

"Snape," my mum finished for me. I nodded.

"He just seems so...dark all the time. It gives me the creeps."

"Yes. He gave everyone the creeps," Dad said with a chuckle. "He also kept trying to get your mother and me in trouble."

"Really?"

"Indeed," Mum said. "One time, the year he entered Hogwarts, he called me a rabble-rouser." I had to suppress a smile. "I wanted to stomp him right into the ground, but your father stopped me. He was the **good **boy," she said, smiling at Dad.

"Oh, Lacey," Dad said, "That Malfoy kid hasn't given you any more trouble, has he?"

"No, nothing much since the Belle incident." I smiled at the memory. "Why didn't you two tell me she could do that?" My mother smiled.

"Well, we wanted you to see for yourself when the time came. She'll transform herself into a lion when she's a cat and a wolf when she's a dog. But she knows that no matter what the situation, she's meant to protect you." I looked down at Belle, who was gazing at me with adoring eyes from the floor. I smiled at her. _Protect._ _I keep hearing that word everywhere._

"So," my father said, "it seems like you've found a wonderful friend in Neville." I smiled.

"Oh, yes. He's a lot like me, actually."

"We actually knew his parents a bit. It's horrible about them, though."

"I know," I said. "The way they're always traveling, it must be so hard on Neville." My parents looked at me like they had both been Petrified. "What?"

"Dear," Mum asked, "_traveling?_" I was confused.

"Yeah. Neville said that he's never met his parents because they're studying magic all over the world and had to leave him with his gran." They sat back like they understood. "Why?"

"Lacey," my dad said tentatively, "I think Neville told you a white lie about his parents."

"What do you mean?" My mother sat up in her seat.

"You see, dear, what happened is this. After the fall of You-Know-Who, his Death Eaters started looking for him everywhere. A few of them received knowledge that Frank and Alice Longbottom knew where he was, so they captured them and literally tortured them until they went insane." My insides felt like they had flipped upside down.

"That's terrible!" They nodded.

"Truly." I sat back in my seat. _Tortured to insanity...Why didn't Neville tell me?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas that year was rather lovely, but I couldn't enjoy it very much. I couldn't stop thinking about Neville and his parents. It wasn't just the terrifying story of how it happened that upset me so much. It was also the fact that Neville had lied to me about it. The night before it was time to go back to school, I decided that I would talk to him about it on the train.

"Love you, dear!" My dad embraced me, as did Mum. I took Belle into my arms as I climbed onto the train, and I blew my parents a kiss. After a few minutes, I found an empty compartment. I knew that Neville would probably find me, so I waited. Needless to say, I hadn't been in there for five minutes before he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Lacey!" I smiled at him, but couldn't bring myself to answer. He sat down next to me, and my heart started racing. _What if he gets angry at me? He might not want to be my friend anymore..._

"Lacey?" I blinked and looked at Neville. He was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I considered answering him. _Is it really my business anyway? Who he reveals his parent's history to is up to him, isn't it?_ Forcing a smile, I shook my head.

"No. I just...didn't sleep well last night." He nodded.

"I know what you mean. Neither did I." We both smiled at each other. As we talked for the remainder of the trip, I made a decision to myself that I would keep quiet about it. For now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was certainly happy to be back at the school. Not that I didn't like seeing my parents, of course. My first day back, I had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall taught us how to turn objects into stone with the incantation _Duro._ Several students were having trouble doing it. Seamus wound up turning his quill into a pillow, earning several laughs. Ron tried it, but couldn't do it.

"You're not moving your wrist correctly, Mr. Weasley." After flicking his wrist in a diagonal motion, Ron managed to turn his textbook into a small tree. Even I couldn't suppress a giggle.

Later on that day, I was walking in the courtyard, thinking to myself. I often found myself daydreaming about Arabella, wondering about her experiences at Hogwarts. I mean, I know she was a brilliant student and all of the teachers liked her. But I kept thinking about if she had any friends. My parents had never talked about any that she might have had. _I wonder if she barely had anybody, like me._

"Hello," said a voice next to me. I turned and saw that it was Harry. "Didn't mean to startle you." I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you didn't. I was just...thinking." I looked away, not sure if I wanted to get into it.

"About...your sister?" I stopped walking and looked at him. _How did he figure it out?_

"Yeah." He nodded, and we started walking again.

"I know. I think about my parents a lot, as well. Some people think it's weird if someone worships a person they don't remember, but...I don't."

"Neither do I." There was an awkward silence. I knew I shouldn't have been afraid, but come on. What would one say to The Boy Who Lived?

"I'm sorry we don't really talk that much," Harry said suddenly. I didn't say anything, so he continued. "It seems like we've got a bit in common." I nodded.

"Yes, it does. Then...I guess we could talk a bit more." He smiled.

"Alright." So we talked. He told me a bit about his aunt, uncle, and his beastly cousin. I told him about my parents. When he told me that he had been under the impression that his parents had been killed in a car crash, I was appalled.

"That's awful! Who would lie about parents like that?" _Neville would..._ I pushed the bitter thought away. He nodded in agreement.

"Well," he said, "I've heard from a lot of people about how incredible your sister was." I nodded.

"Oh, she was. I only wish that I remembered a lot about her, but I only have a couple."

"So you do remember her?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes, only one memory, though. It's the worst memory I have." I paused before answering. "I saw her die." Harry looked at me with strong empathy.

"That's an awful thing to have to live with."

"Indeed. I've always felt guilty about it, but my parents keep telling me that she died protecting me." Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry you lost her, Lacey."

"I'm sorry you lost your parents, Harry." We looked at each other for a while, and it occurred to me that we actually did have a lot in common.

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Sorry it's a bit short, but I've been having writers block lately due to being overexcited about **__**DEATHLY HALLOWS PART II COMING OUT IN 25 DAYS!**__** Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_


	6. Speaking of Courage, and Final Victory

_**I hope you like it!**_

**Doncamatic-**** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. =D**

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

Nobody in Gryffindor was very happy with the rate at which we were losing House Points that year. It wasn't long before rumors went around saying that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were the ones that were mainly responsible. People were saying that they kept sneaking out at night and breaking rules. I didn't mind too much, though.

One morning, we were all in the Great Hall having breakfast. Suddenly, the owls started flying in and dumping letters onto the students. I was eating some toast when Neville tapped my shoulder from next to me.

"Lacey, this is addressed to you." I looked at the envelope that he was holding, and I reached out to take it. I opened it gently; it was from my mum. There was a parchment inside. I unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Lacey,_

_ Your dad and I were cleaning the basement a few days ago, and in a pile of rubbish, we found a trunk with some of Arabella's old clothes inside. On top of them, we found this. We had no idea that it even existed; she must have taken it without our knowledge. I hope you like it._

_ My Love,_

_ Mum_

I looked inside the envelope, and I saw a small photograph; it seemed small enough to fit inside a pocket. I picked it up and looked at it. It was of Arabella. She was holding me in her arms. I was incredibly small in the picture, so it must have been taken when I was an infant. As I held it up in front of me and stared in awe, Ron spoke from across the table.

"Lacey, there's something written on the back." I flipped the photo over, and sure enough, there was writing.

_Me and Lacey, Lady Anne's Hospital. The best day of my short life._

It was her handwriting. As I gazed at her smiling face that seemed to recognize me, it was like I was in heaven. The day I was born was the best day of her life. I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neville sneak a glance at the picture and mirror my smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One night, near the end of the year, I was sitting in the common room with Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and Dean. We were sitting on the couch in pajamas near the fireplace, reminiscing about our experiences at Hogwarts.

"It's so weird," Dean said. "We've been here for so long, and it's almost time to leave already."

"We'll be back again next year," I said.

I hope I'll be back next year," Seamus said. "Me mam had to stun me pap so I could come here, but I don't know if he'll let me come back again." We all chuckled at him.

"I can't think of a reason why my gran won't let me come back," Neville said. "She's always saying that she wishes I'd be more amazing, like my dad." I saw a flicker of withdrawalin his eyes. As I thought again of his lie, he turned to me.

"Neville," I began, "the way I see it, if you were put in Gryffindor, you will do great things. I once heard this-'Some people are born great. Some achieve greatness. Some have greatness thrust upon them.' I believe that everyone in Gryffindor is great in some way." Neville smiled at me.

"You really think so?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Well said, Lace," Seamus said.

"Powerful," said Dean.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Parvati.

"My parents said it to me when I was little. The Muggle kids in my school would often tease me for being so quiet, but my mum would always say that to cheer me up." Everyone smiled at me.

"I'm sorry it was a rough time for you," Parvati said, patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"I'm just glad it's over. I'm so happy to be here, and I'll be overjoyed to be here again next year."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pretty soon, everyone in the common room had gone to bed. Only Neville and I remained.

"Lacey. Can I ask you something?" I turned to Neville.

"Sure," I said. He licked his lips nervously.

"I was just curious...I'm sure your parents have many great things to say about your sister, and the things she could do."

"Oh, yes." I smiled.

"Well...do you ever get...I don't know...jealous?" I pondered momentarily.

"Honestly, no. The truth is, whenever I hear great things about her, I get a bit prouder to be her little sister. And also, my parents value me just as much as they did her. They always tell me how strong I am, and that one day, I'll do something great." I smiled as Neville nodded. "If you don't mind, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Gran is always saying how I didn't live up to her expectations or inherit my father's gifts." I looked at him with pity. "It's not like I feel bitterness towards my parents or anything. It's just...I wish I was more like them." I leaned forward a bit.

"You know, maybe you will do something amazing...someday. Maybe it's just not time yet," I said, remembering what the Sorting Hat had told me. "For now, perhaps you should set smaller goals for yourself." He seemed to be thinking.

"Well, a few months ago, Harry and Ron told me that I need to stand up to my enemies." I nodded, remembering that time when Malfoy hexed his ankles so they stuck together.

"That's perfect. For now, just start small. It will make things easier." Neville smiled at me.

"Thanks, Lacey."

"It's nothing. Well," I said with a yawn, "I'm pooped. What about you?" He clutched Trevor in his hands.

"I'll probably turn in soon."

"Alright." I got up and headed for my dormitory. "Good night."

"Night." I went up the stairs and got into bed. Belle climbed into my arms and settled. I closed my eyes, but suddenly, I heard the door creak open and shut. I sat up. Nobody was at the door. I could only assume that someone had left the dormitory. But who?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, I woke up to a loud frenzy of people. I went down to the common room to find Professor McGonagall talking to several Gryffindors.

"Calm down, children, please. Everything is under control now." I walked forward hesitantly.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Seamus asked.

"No."

"Neville got knocked out last night, poor bloke."

"What?" _Neville was knocked out?_

"Mr. Longbottom wasn't 'knocked out', Mr. Finnegan," said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger used the Body-Bind curse on the poor boy."

"What? Why would she want to do that?"

"Because the three of them snuck out again." I turned to see Neville, still clad in his pajamas. He looked rather put out.

"Wait, so Hermione Body-Bound you without a second thought?"

"No. I tried to stop her, Ron, and Harry from leaving."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Miss Ravensdale," said the professor. I didn't find out until later on that they had gone to the third floor and killed Professor Quirrell, who apparently was in league with Voldemort. But I didn't hear anything else; apparently, they weren't supposed to tell anybody what happened. I was alright with that, though. Quite frankly, I didn't really want to know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was finally the end of the year. Everyone was in the Great Hall; this time, the first-years were wearing black wizard hats without rims. Above the tables, the silver-and-green Slytherin banners were waving. As I looked around the Gryffindor table, I saw several faces that lacked confidence. We had lost several points throughout the year, mostly due to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's rule-breaking. Professor Dumbledore stood to announce how many points each House was awarded.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." There was some unenthusiastic applause. "In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points." The applause got a bit stronger. "In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points." Louder still. "And in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

The Slytherins went wild with cheer. Barely anybody else clapped for them; nobody at our table clapped, except for Harry, but he wasn't enthusiastic about it. Personally, I felt disappointed. A lot of us had worked really hard to not break rules, yet we still came in last. However, Dumbledore still wasn't finished.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have some last-minute points to award." I sat up, interested. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, fifty points." We immediately cheered for her.

"Great job," I said to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Second," Dumbledore continued, "to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points." More cheers, and plenty of back-patting for Ron. "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points." Everyone went wild for Harry. Hermione suddenly got excited.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Everyone gasped and went wide-eyed.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." With that, the table exploded in applause. I looked at Neville with a huge smile. He looked shocked. After a few moments, a tiny smile flickered on his face.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct," said the Headmaster, "I believe that a change of decoration is in order." He clapped his hands. The Slytherin banners above us waved slightly, and then sported the maroon-and-gold colors of the Gryffindor House. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup." Everyone except the Slytherins exploded with noise. The Gryffindors (including myself) stood, took their hats off, and threw them into the air to celebrate our victory.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**Thanks again to my first reviewer!**_


	7. Going Home

_**Enjoy!**_

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

When the time came for us to go to the train station and go home, I was pretty sad. Hogwarts had been my home for the past ten months. I had done amazing things, made wonderful friends, and accomplished so much more that I ever dreamed I could. However, I was looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad again.

After I made my bed for the last time, I left the girls' dormitory. While going through the Gryffindor common room, I paused to take one last look at the paintings, the fireplace, the sofas...Then, I heard a croak. I knew what that meant.

"Trevor?" I started looking around for the toad, and finally saw him perched on a desk. After picking him up, I heard Neville's panicked voice coming down the stairwell from the boys' dormitory.

"Trevor? Where _are_ you? Where-"" He paused mid-sentence when he saw me holding his toad. Smiling, he walked over to me and took him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ready to go?" I nodded and picked up my trunk. We started the long journey to the train station, a meowing Belle following close behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"**All aboard!**" Hagrid's booming voice carried over the large crowd of kids, and they instantly stopped chattering. I climbed aboard, Neville not far behind me. We found an empty compartment after a few moments, and sat down. Belle hopped onto my lap and lay down. Before anyone could lean back and get comfortable, however, the compartment door opened.

"Well, don't you two look adorable together." Malfoy sneered at Neville and I, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling from behind him. I glared at him.

"Look, Malfoy, it's the end of the year. Can't you give us the summer off from your nonsense?"

"Still haven't learned, have you?" When he said that, Belle sat up on my lap and hissed at him. I could hear the hint of a roar in the hiss. Malfoy suddenly jumped and backed up. He muttered something to Crabbe and Goyle, and they became terrified. Within moments, the three of them were gone. Neville turned to me.

"What was that all about?" I smiled and pet Belle, who had settled back down onto my lap.

"Oh, just a little trick that she can do." He smiled, but he still looked confused. I just sat back into my seat and stared out the window. As the train started moving, I sighed deeply. _Well, goodbye Hogwarts. See you next year._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The trip was over, and we pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As I said goodbye to Seamus, Parvati, Dean, and a few others, it dawned on me just how many new friends I had made. I didn't have a single friend at my Muggle school, so it felt nice to know that I truly belonged in the magic world. A few moments after I got off the train, I saw Harry. He was with Hermione and Ron. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back and waved. _Wow,_ I thought, _I wonder what it must have been like for him, single-handedly saving the school like he did._ Then again, he did have such loyal friends.

"Lacey!" My mother was waving to me a few feet away.

"Mum!" I ran to her and practically jumped into her arms. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at home preparing...something." I smiled, wondering what my father was up to. As I glanced around, I saw that a few feet away, Neville had found his grandmother. "Well," Mum said suddenly, "We'd better go."

"Alright." We turned to leave. As I grasped Mother's hand, I turned around to look at Neville again. I was surprised to see that he was doing the same. He smiled widely at me, and raised his hand to wave. I waved back. _Farewell, Neville._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, Dad!" Dad had made me a Welcome Home cake. It was my favorite, vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. I took a bite and savored the delectable flavor. "Thanks so much, Dad."

"Well, you deserve it for working so hard this year," he said, reaching out to stroke my face lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're home, Lacey," Mum said. "Your father and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. But I'm really excited for next year."

"Oh, of course you are," Dad said, chuckling. "When I was your age, summer break was pure torture because it kept me from going back to school." I smiled. _I certainly know what that feels like. Hogwarts is my favorite place in the whole world, besides home._ After a wonderful dinner and a great conversation with my parents, I felt tired.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I lay in bed that night, with Belle right next to my head. She seemed very happy to be in her dog form again. As I lay gazing at the ceiling, the events of my school year flooded my brain. The train, being sorted into Gryffindor, meeting Neville, the first Quidditch game, Belle scaring the trousers off of Malfoy, and talking to my friends that night in the common room. _If this year was so much fun,_ I thought fondly, _I can't wait for second year!_ I glanced over at my nightstand. I had put the picture of me, my parents, and Arabella there. I had also framed the picture of Arabella and I. Thinking back, I couldn't forget what she wrote on it. _The best day of my short life..._ I smiled.

"I love you, Arabella. Thank you."

_**The End**_

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

_**I hope you've enjoyed this story. I'm sorry it was short, but the next one will be MUCH longer. I promise!**_

_**Thanks again to Doncamatic! I hope to see more reviewers, but for now, I'll make do with you. :D I hope you like my next story!(see below)**_

_**Coming soon- **__**Of Nightmares and Pixies**_


End file.
